Whiskey Lullaby
by MusicTeacher-gLeek
Summary: Based on the country song. It's a Kevin and Lucy fic. Rated for mature theme and some language. Not related to my other fics. NOW FINISHED
1. Kevin

Title- Whiskey Lullaby  
  
Author- BevandDavidFan aka Theresa Disclaimer- I don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters, please don't sue cause you won't get much!!!  
  
Information- This is based on the song "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley and Allison Krause. It is a short Lucy/Kevin fic set in the future. This fanfic doesn't have anything to do with my other fics, Trust and Friendship and Ties That Bind, but it may include Jen, as well as some of the other characters.  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
Lucy watched from the window of their small 3-bedroom house as her husband Kevin stumbled up the drive. He was coming home drunk again, after a night out with his fellow officers after their shift. She couldn't take this anymore. The still tender bruise on her left cheek and the two broken ribs were all the convincing she needed.  
  
She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette.  
  
He walked in, expecting the usual kiss and welcome home. As he bent to kiss her she turned away  
  
"This is it Kevin, I'm done."  
  
"Lucy, what are you saying? We can't get a divorce, what will your parents say?"  
  
"They'll say 'Good for you Luce.' I should have left a long time ago. Ever since you started going out drinking with the boys you've become a different person. Can you even see this bruise you gave me? It's got the whole town talking."  
  
"Lucy that was an accident and you know it! I was upset that night, we lost a fellow officer."  
  
"Don't give me that crap Kevin. You were drunk and when I said something you went off. Get out of my house."  
  
"You can't do this to me Luce." He said and he grabbed her arm, "This is my house."  
  
"I'll be more than happy to leave you in YOUR house then Kevin." She grabbed the two suitcases by the door. Funny how he didn't notice them when he came in.  
  
"Goodbye Kevin."  
  
She broke his heart; he spent his whole life trying to forget.  
  
Kevin had lost his job and his wife in the same week. Some of his friends from the station said she was staying with her parents. There wasn't any doubt in his mind that the Camdens were the reason he was fired. His boss had told him to get his life together, to sober up, and maybe he would get back on the force.  
  
Why bother? He thought to himself as he took another sip. It won't bring Lucy back.  
  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind...  
  
He was in a drunken stupor when Reverend Camden showed up at his door.  
  
"These are the divorce papers. Lucy asked me to bring them by."  
  
"Icing on the cake, isn't it? Thanks Reverend, for all your help." He said sarcastically. The Reverend left without another word.  
  
"I can't take this anymore. I won't turn into the man my father told me I would be!" Kevin screamed as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"A low life, drunk son-of-a-bitch, yeah, you were right Dad!"  
  
Until the night...  
  
Jennifer answered the door when Sgt. Michael's pulled up. The Camden's had invited Jennifer and Simon to dinner that night.  
  
"Hello Jennifer. It's been awhile since I've seen you. How's the baby?"  
  
"She's wonderful. Simon's a great Dad," She saw the look on his face and stopped, "But I have a feeling your not just here to talk about the baby."  
  
"Is Lucy home? I need to speak with her." Just then Lucy, along with the Reverend and Annie, walked up.  
  
"I'm here Sgt. Michaels, what is it."  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news. We got a call about some gunshots that were heard in your neighborhood. Kevin shot himself Luce..."  
  
She sank to the floor, hysterically crying, before he could say another word.  
  
He put that bottle to his head, and pulled the trigger And finally drank away her memory Life is short, but this time it was bigger Than the strength he had to get up off his knees We found him with his face down in the pillow With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
  
The funeral was a few days later, limited to family only. Kevin's mother, brother and sister flew in. Matt and Sarah came from New York with their kids, and Mary's family came from Florida. Simon and Jen stood side by side, the baby in Jen's arms. Ruthie stood next to the twins. No one spoke as the tears rolled down Lucy's face.  
  
And when we buried him beneath the willow The angles sang a whiskey lullaby La la la la la la la La la la la la la la  
  
So, what did you guys think of the first part? There will only be one more chapter. Review for a quick update!!! 


	2. Lucy

Here's the second chapter to my short fic! Sorry it took so long, but I'm a busy college student now!

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself

Lucy knew the whole town was talking. They were talking about her. About Kevin. About how her soon to be ex-husband shot himself. In her heart she knew that no one believed it was her fault. No one except herself.

For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath

Eventually Lucy moved out of her parent's house again. She lived alone in an apartment on Main Street. No one had really pressed her to get a job, or move on. It had been three long, painful years since his death. Three years of blaming herself turned her into him, an alcoholic who hurt the ones she loved the most.

Lucy didn't want to answer the door when she heard her sister-in-law Jennifer knock. She almost didn't, until she heard the baby start crying from the cold, and she heard little Lily's voice say, "Mommy, where's Aunt Lucy hiding?"

Knock, knock. Lucy opened the door. Jen stared at her for a brief moment, then turned to Simon. Funny how Lucy hadn't noticed him there. "Why don't you take them to get some hot chocolate?" Jen said, handing little Gavin to his father.

"Sure, I'll be back soon."

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time. But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind…

"Lucy, what are you doing to yourself?" It wasn't the first time one of her family members had made that comment. It definatly wasn't the first time they had come to her apartment to dump out all the whiskey and tell her how much they cared. Everyone else had just plain quit trying. But not Jen, the person who was her best friend as well as her sister-in-law.

"Lucy, are you listening to me? We all love you and care about you, it's time you stopped doing this to yourself. Kevin is dead. He shot himself, it wasn't you who pulled the trigger." Lucy stopped her in mid-sentence.

"I might as well have! I broke his heart. I promised to love, honor and cherish him for the rest of our lives, and I broke that promise!"

"He was beating you up, for Christ's sake Lucy don't you see? He was a very, very sick man. None of this was your fault! You've got to stop blaming yourself. Please Lucy, let me help you. Let me take you to a rehab center. Once you get you life back on track you can stay with Simon and me for awhile. Please, let us help." Oh no, here come the waterworks. Lucy felt bad for hurting Jen all these years. She wished she could make her feel better, wished she could make the years of pain go away. A plan was formulating in her head, and she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before.

"Okay Jennifer, your right. Just give me tonight to get some things together and get things straight in my head. I'll be ready to go tomorrow morning." Jen could not believe what she was hearing. She hugged Lucy, and was deeply repulsed by the whiskey on her breath.

"I'll be here tomorrow at 9 to pick you up. I love you Luce."

"I know."

Until the night…

"I can't hurt the one's I love anymore. This is the only way." Lucy looked at Kevin's picture one last time, and pulled the trigger.

Jennifer and Simon weren't expecting someone to knock on their door at 5 o'clock in the morning. Each one put on their bathrobe and headed downstairs to see what was so urgent. Simon opened the door and their stood his father, his face tear-stained.

"Dad, what is it? What's happened?"

"It's Luce, Simon. She's gone. She shot herself last night." Jen stumbled backwards, not even aware of her own voice as she screamed "No!" over and over again.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger, and finally drank away his memory. Life is short but this time it was bigger, than the strength she had to get up off her knees. We found her with her face down in the pillow, clinging to his picture for dear life…

The Camdens found the strength to attend the funeral of their Lucy, who had once been so full of life and love. Annie, Sarah, Mary, Jennifer, Ruthie, the assortment of Camden family women did not seem complete without her. Many wept aloud as her casket was laid to rest…

We laid her next to him beneath the willow, while the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Epilogue:

It had been five years since Lucy had committed suicide, and Jennifer still insisted that her, Simon, and the kids visit the grave site every Sunday after church. They stood there so still as tears rolled down Jennifer's cheeks. Eight year old Lily and five year old Gavin knew enough to stand still and be respectful, but the seven month old little girl in Jen's arms, Lucy Mae, seemed to be quieted only by the gentle breeze that blew the leaves of the willow. Jennifer hummed softly as she looked into the clear blue sky.

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la.

So, how do you like the finished product? Let me know!!!


End file.
